


Solace of warm and fuzzy clothing

by whovianhiddlestoner



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Becouse are souls deserve these adorable dorks, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Mabel and Ford bonding time, Post-Weirdmageddon, also Sweater Town, mention of PTSD, mention of nightmares, this is really fluffy, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianhiddlestoner/pseuds/whovianhiddlestoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mable and Ford discover they both share a method to calm themselves down.</p>
<p>AKA<br/>Mable and Ford being cute as they're sad in Sweater Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace of warm and fuzzy clothing

Stanford Pines has been sitting in a closet for half an hour now, the neck of his sweater pulled over his face and the hem of it forced over his drawn up knees as much as the fabric let it. Whenever he felt emotionally hurt or just seeking comfort after something bad, he found comfort in this action, hiding his very being into a nice, thick layer of warm fuzziness to protect himself from the world.

This time wasn't any different from others. The day had progressed for Ford all well until he needed an afternoon nap and not soon after he was cruelly awoken by a very intense and real looking nightmare, enough to make the man whimper and sniffle back tears by the sheer thought of it. PTSD caused nightmares were nasty. That's why Ford didn't feel ashamed of his childlike action when he was well into his sixties, even if he was hiding in a closet and completely cocooned by his very own red sweater. This was his safe haven and no one could take that away from him.

Though after half an hour the poor man was still much shaken, when he heard a hurt cry from the other side of the closet along with the pitter-patter of petite feet and some light came and disappeared as the door swung open and was harshly shut, only to feel a small lump sit right beside him. Ford had an educated guess on who joined his company but just to confirm his hypotheses he peeked over the neck of his clothing.

"Mabel?"

He saw his niece in the exact state as he was the tiny frame of the girl engulfed by her pink sweater.

Mabel jumped, surprised by her newly gotten great uncle, but quickly recovered and answered Ford as if nothing happened.

"Mabel's not here, she's in Sweater Town." Her monotone voice laced with sadness and chocked by tears made her Grunkle Ford's heart twist with a rush of sorrow to see his niece like this. The feeling wasn't welcome on top of his already depressed and terrified emotions, so he retreated his spectacled eyes back under his own sweater.

Though he couldn't ignore Mabel's miserable state and as her great uncle he should at least try to make this girl feel better and back to her usual happy and bubbly self.

"Would you like to talk about it, sweetie?"

Mabel looked through the fabric's natural holes on her sweater to see Grunkle Ford being in Sweater Town too. Well if both of them were in Sweater Town then Mabel guessed she could talk to him.

She let out a heavy sigh and scooted closer to the larger lump of yarn pile.

"Dipper didn't really like me putting glitter into his muffin and through some of my glitter stash into the trash." The girl finished with a hiccup.

Ford furrowed his brows under his turtle neck.

"You do know glitter in food is dangerous?"

"I know..." Mabel answered his grunkle, still very hurt.

She didn't feel enough comfort in Sweater Town so instead of mimicking Ford's posture of knees being hugged to his chest she snuggled her head into his arm and clung with both hands into his sleeve. The girl's face was tickled by the two layers of sweaters, Ford's and hers, which felt extra fluffy and warm and nicely calmed her.

"Why are you in Sweater Town, Grunkle Ford?"

Stanford shifted uneasily, seeking the same comfort from Mabel, which she was looking for from him.

"I had a nightmare." He muttered. "And I panicked..." He suddenly felt ashamed in front of this sweet girl and tried to bury himself deeper into the safeness of his yarn clothing.

Mabel felt for his great uncle's six fingered hand blindly and slipped her small hand into his large palm while she gently stroked his arm with the other in a comforting way.

"Mabel!"

Dipper's voice was heard from outside the tiny room. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just didn't want to die from sparkly death muffins. I even fished out your glitters from the trash."

Light flooded into the room as Dipper opened the closet. To the boy's surprise beside his twin was his grunkle snuggled close to her.

"Great Uncle Ford! I didn't know you visited Sweater Town too."

Ford didn't dare to say a word now that his nephew who looked up to him as a hero saw him like this.

"Hey, kid!" Stanley Pines called to Dipper.

"Have ya seen Ford? Last time I saw him was at lunch and... There you are Poindexter!" He stopped beside Dipper, looking in the closet.

This was getting too much for the scientist so he responded the only way he could.

"Ford's not here, he's in Sweater Town."

"With Mabel!" The girl chimed in, trying to give some support to his troubled grunkle, even though Dipper's apology was enough to make her hurt go away.

"Oh, come on, Ford! How long have you been cooped up in that smelly dump? And Mabel, haven’t I told you to not teach my brother weird stuff?" Stan attempted to coax his brother out with his usual self.

No answer came.

After some thinking, Stan tried helping his twin from another angle.

"Hey, there's this new nerd show that'd interest ya. Very sciency and stuff. Has something to do with time travel or whatever with some skinny dude in a trench coat waving a science-stick around."

Dipper catching on to his Grunkle Stan's train of thought, he joined in with much enthusiasm to make Ford happier.

"Yeah! Sir Mr. Professor What? You'd love it, Great Uncle Ford! It has a time and dimension traveling fridge that's bigger on the inside."

Ford would've lied if he said this sci-fi show hasn't picked his interest.

"Bigger on the inside, you say?" Ford freed his face from his burgundy coloured sweater.

"Yep!" Dipper smiled; glad to take his grunkle out from whatever dark place his mind was.

Stanford contemplatively looked down at Mabel, who also had her head out from her pink sweater, then smiled reassuringly at his brother and nephew. "You two go on ahead; we'll be right behind you."

Dipper rushed away with excitement, probably to get a notepad to write some theories while watching the show. Stan followed the boy after he gave his twin brother a smile.

Ford looked back at his favourite niece and brushed through her hair with his six fingers.

"Thank you, Mabel." He said with all the fondness in the world.

Mable grinned back up at him."No, Grunkle Ford. Thank YOU!" She said and gave him a quick but none the less warm hug.

“Now would you prepare some popcorn for us, sweetie?” Ford suggested.

“Can I put sprinkles on them?!” The girl became over excited, her eyes brightening by her idea.

Her great uncle thought for a moment. “As long as it’s not lethal I can’t see why not.” At least sprinkles were edible unlike glitter.

“WHOOOOOOO! SALTY AND SWEET TREAT!” Mabel skidded in delight.

Then they followed their twin siblings to spend some mindless Pines Family TV watching time.

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head and I just had to write this on my freeking phone, working on it waaaaay after midnight.  
> This became really fluffy I think, so I hope that's ok.
> 
> Also Sir Mr. Professor What? is supposed to be a parody I came up with of Doctor Who? my all time favourite sci-fi show.  
> Seriously. If you don't whatch it then go now and binge all the 9 seasons starting from 2005.  
> You won't regret it.
> 
> Thanks, and kudos and comments are always appreasiated.


End file.
